


Loki and Resa

by riddlemetitillatedhiddles (ninecats)



Category: The Avengers (2012)
Genre: F/M, Mild Roughness, Oral Sex, Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-09-30
Updated: 2012-09-30
Packaged: 2017-11-15 08:21:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,337
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/525171
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ninecats/pseuds/riddlemetitillatedhiddles
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>From a prompt request.</p>
    </blockquote>





	Loki and Resa

**Author's Note:**

> From a prompt request.

"But the band is about to start!"

"I know, I'll be right back!" Resa called back over her shoulder, setting her drink down on the table. Lost in the smoky darkness, she pushed her way through the drunken crowd, heading toward the bathroom. Determined to get back in time for the band's first song, she hastened her pace. She noticed the dark-haired stranger leaning against the bar, but didn't think twice of it.

Loki had been watching her all night. Dressed in Midgardian clothing, he didn't look at all out-of-place. As Resa disappeared into the hallway, Loki took one last drink of his beer and followed, hunting her like prey.

Inside the bathroom, Resa casually pulled out her lipstick and leaned towards the mirror, touching up her pout with a subdued red. Suddenly, the air turned icy and she shivered. _What the fuck was that?_ She looked around, and, seeing nothing, decided it must have been the air conditioning. Gathering her purse, she pushed open the door.

"Hello," the voice was like a gentle snow, lulling despite the lack of warmth. 

Resa gasped, her back pressed against the restroom's door, his frame imposingly backlit. "Umm… do I know you?"

"Not yet, but you shall," he purred, a tiny smirk crawling across his face. Reaching his arm up he leaned it against the wall, blocking both her exit and anyone else's view. 

"Dude, seriously, I have to go. The band is going to start…" Loki leaned in towards her, his mouth so close to her ear, and exhaled. Resa got goosebumps.

"Are you sure that's really what you want to do?" Loki could use magic, easily, but he was in a gaming mood. He thought it might be fun to try to seduce her like a Midgardian. Her lips so full, he could barely control himself. He wanted to just take her, but he stopped himself. _It will be better_ , he thought to himself, _if you can make her kneel. If you take her now, the satisfaction won't be nearly as exquisite._

Resa bit her lip, feeling his hand snaking around her waist. _Oh my god, what am I doing?_ "I don't… I don't even know you." She stuttered, her cheeks flushing. His long black hair, those emerald green eyes, he was just magnificent. The air around him seemed to hum, causing each hair on her body to stand on end.

"Oh but you want to," he laughed softly, pulling her closer to him. She could feel him underneath his shorts, his erection hard as steel. Leaning into her, he grazed his lips across hers, giving her chills. "Don't you?"

"Yes…" His tongue glanced along her lip, for just a moment and then retreated. Then again, a flirtatious dance, back and forth, meeting then parting. "Oh god, kiss me… please." 

Loki's eyes met hers for a second and he leaned in, taking her mouth, possessing it. Her lips so full and sweet, her tongue flowing like honey in his mouth. "Yes, there you are," he whispered, his hands moving up under her dress. 

But Resa pulled away, pushing his hand down. Loki's eyes narrowed, and he contemplated having his way with her anyway. Before he could decide, she interjected, "Here, come with me."

She held his hand and led him out the exit, into the filthy back alley. "Oh you are special, aren't you?" Loki mumbled to himself, his excitement increasing with each step. In the moonlight, her mouth looked even fuller, riper. _This is worth it._

Resa flattened her back against the wall and pulled Loki close to her, her tongue already aching for contact again. He was ready, penetrating her mouth, their tongues dancing, teeth nipping gently. _She is a Midgardian, be careful,_ he reminded himself. _Don't hurt her… too much._

Loki glided his hand up under her dress, curving along her inner thigh. Her moans made his cock throb as he cupped her sex, the panties soaked through already. "You do want me, don't you?"

"Oh god, yes," she breathed, reaching out towards him, fondling his cock through his shorts. He leaned his head back, reveling in the moment, the urgency, so unrestrained. Things weren't like this on Asgard. Sex was not like this; dirty, visceral, untamed. He loved it.

He slid one hand down the front of her panties, finding the sweet spot and rubbing slowly, marveling at how easily he could get her to let go. She ground her hips towards him, gripping his cock tighter, stroking it through the fabric. Loki pushed down further, sneaking one cool finger into her hot wet folds and pushing, languidly, curving towards him, arching against her spot.

"So wet, so soft, so open…" His teeth found her neck and she yelped. "That's perfect," he growled, spinning her around suddenly and pulling her dress up. 

"Wait, I…" Loki pushed his shorts down, freeing his cock and grabbing it in one hand.

"Shhh… you do want me don't you?" Loki knew the answer, but he found her clitoris again and massaged, harder, faster, as she melted against him. 

Resa couldn't think anymore. She could only feel. Feel the air like frost around her, feel his hands against her, drumming her into submission. _Oh god, so good. He just feels so good._ "Yes…" her voice barely audible, but that was all he needed. 

Flipping her dress up over her ass, he tore her panties off, discarding them in the griminess underfoot. Then, lifting her by the hips, he yanked her closer and entered her, roughly, not stopping until he filled her completely. "Oh, yes," Loki groaned as he began to fuck her, feeling her walls, so tight around his shaft. "This _is_ better, " he remarked, his breath labored, the enjoyment more than he had imagined.

Loki quickened his finger on her clitoris, rubbing furiously now, wanting to feel her body, this patently primitive body, falling apart against him. His other hand reached up, grabbing her full breast and squeezing, as Resa writhed beneath him. 

"Fuck, oh god, yes," her panting, her heat, he knew she was close. Kicking her legs spread wider, Loki pushed his cock further, his pace matching his fingers as he made her squirm. 

Resa's head fell forward and she began to beg him, "Please, faster, please," her voice husky with lust and unfulfilled desire. She arched her back, meeting his hips with her buttocks, as he pounded her over and over, lifting her up into ecstasy. "Oh fuck!"

Loki could feel the tightness, feel Resa begin to quiver beneath him as the orgasm overtook her. Throwing his head back, he drove into her as far as he could go. Her body quaked against him, and his eyes widened as the pleasure overtook him. "Perfect!"

"Oh god, that was…" Before she could finish, Loki had twisted her around and pushed her to her knees. Instinctively, she parted her lips as he pushed his cock towards her.

"Take it, Resa, take it all," he snarled, his voice suddenly vicious. Grabbing a fistful of hair he buried his cock in her mouth, taking only a moment before she could feel the liquid in her the back of her throat. "Yes, all of it." The liquid, sweet but cool, was nothing like anything she'd experienced before. It flowed inside of her like a wave, crashing against her insides with a fury.

Loki looked down on the mortal creature and smiled. Helping Resa up, he embraced her, kissing her briefly as she stood, stunned, unable to speak. "Don't worry, it will wear off, little creature," he explained, realizing that as a mortal, she probably was not equipped to deal with ingesting his ejaculate. "You have made my visit spectacular, though, Resa. I shall definitely come visit you again." 

"But wait," she called out as he walked away, her voice hoarse and barely audible, "who are you?"

"I am Loki, of Asgard. And you have made this god very happy." Loki grinned, then turned with a flourish, disappearing into the darkness.


End file.
